He was all at Sea
by El Zoro
Summary: Why was he confused? He was confused on whether Lily, his love, would accept his proposal or not. My take on how they might have proposed. :) ONESHOT. R&R!


**A/N: So, this was something I wanted to write, _very_ badly. :P Hope you like it!****  
**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
**  
**He Was All At Sea.  
**  
He was all at sea…

James sat on the edge of his bed in his apartment.

He was all at sea…  
He twirled the 12 carat diamond ring in his fingers.

_Yes, I'm all at sea… _he thought.

James was feeling confused and he wasn't sure why. He was an alright-bloke, who was fearless and could take on any challenge without thinking twice. And now what has gotten into him?

He is confused whether to propose Lily, his love, or not.

He had bought the ring months ago, but when he met her, his voice would somehow get stuck in his throat, and every kind of sense would vanish away from him, because of which he'd never get the chance.

James shifted across the edge of his bed once more, finding his confusion extremely annoying.

He admits that is the kind of effect Lily Evans always brought upon him when they're eyes would lock. Those emerald-green eyes of Lily… they had enough power to captivate anyone. Those fiery red strands of her hair seem to bring even more life in her, accompanied with her bright eyes. For him, her mere presence was enough to make him dizzy.

It had been almost a year since they began their relationship. Ever since his eyes first fell on her, he knew she was the one. He just knew it. And since then, everyday he fell for her a bit more. Now that they were somehow committed, he knows that he and Lily were meant for each other.

James lifted up his eyes and looked around his room. Since his parents had died, he decided to live alone. Not that he hated it. He found it much more peaceful.  
His room was simple; walls covered with royal blue paint, a bed shifted in a corner and a closet and dresser near the opposite wall. The exposed wall held many pictures; photos of him with his mates, posters of his favorite Quidditch team, Wimbourne Wasps, and many other things. But his eyes would always fall upon one picture, which stood out from the rest: a picture of James and Lily.

The picture was 'perfect' for James. He remembered Sirius took it on a camping trip the Marauders and Lily once had. The way he lifted her from her waist, high up in the sky, and how her beautiful face lit up with joy, and happiness. It was all James asked for, _her happiness_. He looked at the picture, and noticed how they both fit perfectly for each other, like two puzzle pieces joining to form one. They were the match made in heaven. He stared at the picture, while lost in deep thought.

Why was he confused? He loved her, and she loved him. They both wanted to be with each other forever, and both of them did not want to lose each other. _We're meant for each other,_ he thought.  
But, then his fear would come; he always feared that if he proposed too late, she might forget him, or if he proposed too early, she'd think of it as too early, and would think of him as being "reckless". He did not want to lose her. That was the last thing he wanted to do.

Whenever he discussed these things with Sirius, or Remus in particular, he's say:  
"Prongs, it's all in your head! You love her, she loves you. What could go wrong?"

He tightened his grip on the small, velvet box in his hands, and screwed his eyes shut.

What was he supposed to do?  
"What am I supposed to do?" he whispered.

He conjured the same picture of him and Lily on the wall into his mind, and recalled the memory:

_"James! No, I don't want to take a picture!"  
He chuckled, and pulled her towards the clearing with luscious grass. "Why not, Lily-kins?" he said.  
"Don't call me that, James." She said, with a small smile. She secretly enjoyed being called that.  
"Come on, Lily. Why not?" he insisted.  
"Because I don't look good in them!" she moaned.  
Sirius ran up to them with a camera, Remus following behind, and said, "Oh, come on, Evans! One picture won't do you harm!"  
Lily just shook her head, her red hair flying in all directions because of the breeze.  
She tried to run, but James caught her from her waist.  
"Uh – uh- uh, Lily" he said, "thought you could run away?" And then he lifted her up.  
"James Potter! You let me down this instant!" she exclaimed.  
But he didn't seem to listen; instead he twirled her in the air, causing her melodious laugh to fill the atmosphere. Then a sound of a FLASH, and a blinking light came._

Another memory came along after that; then another, then another, and then another. They traveled through his mind like a blind of colors; memories of Lily's laugh, her smile, her frowns, her tears, her love…

James let out a shaky breath, rubbing his eyes from under his glasses.

Just one question and he could have all of that for eternity. Was he willing to ask for such a commitment? Was he willing to risk it?

He opened his eyes, and a jolt of emotion ran through him like ice water being splashed on his face.

"Yes" he whispered.

And at that instant, he left with the ring and ran till Lily's house, not caring about the distance between.  
She lived in a cottage alone too, since her parents had departed as well, and her cruel sister Petunia was never fond of her.

Once he reached her house, he stopped in front of the door. He was just a centimeter apart from it.  
_This is it. Now or never, Prongs,_ he thought. Then he rapped on the door.

After a while, he saw her angelic face from between the open door, and he felt his heart drop.  
He looked into her eyes for a moment, gathering all the confidence he needed, and then fell on one knee and expressed all of his love for her right there and then.  
After what felt like forever, he whispered, "Lily, will you marry me?" He extended the small velvet box towards her, revealing a simple diamond ring.

By the end of the last line, tears were streaming down her cheeks. Then she finally whispered back:  
"Yes."

Now feeling his own eyes well-up with tears, he instantly got up and lifted her off of her feet, and held her tight, never wanting to let go the love of his life.  
He noticed she was crying hard on her shoulder, and was clutching him as tightly, also not wanting to let go.

With a burst of joy, he twirled her in the air, her sobs mixed with her sweet laughs ringing in his ears, just like in the picture.

**A/N: I hope you like this! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I'm gonna need it! :D  
And the next chapter for Stood by her side will come up soon.**


End file.
